


Sun against her skin

by TheGreatMagnificent22374



Series: A Veronica Lodge kind of love [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy, Veronica is in love, first happy one I've wrote for them, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMagnificent22374/pseuds/TheGreatMagnificent22374
Summary: Everyday when Veronica wakes up she can see the sun against the beauty next to her and she can't look away.108 days ago someone ask me if I would ever give them a happy ending.





	Sun against her skin

**Author's Note:**

> Ive never wrote them happy so this could be rough...
> 
> check out my other works for more

The sun is particularly bright this morning when Veronica opens her eyes. 

First thing she registers though is the hand in hers and the body laying against her. She used to wake u pot a cold bed with no one else and a deep feeling of loneliness but that was a long time ago and it will never happen again. 

Veronica blinks a few times to get used to the sunlight streaming though the new curtains that Betty talked her into getting. They are really nice curtains but she would never say that and let Betty completely win. 

Veronica looks over a pillow a little bit and can see a stream of sunlight hitting just right on the ring she proposed with 3 years ago. Right next to that was the one exchanged between the both of them 2 years ago. She smiles to herself remembering the day she proposed and the day they got married. 

Veronica then turned over to see the sun against the beauty next to her and she can't look away. She feels the tear roll down her cheek while she takes in the beautiful girl she got so lucky with all those years ago.

Veronica can see Betty start to wake up so she pulls Betty impossibly closer to her. She can feel Betty's heart and she wants to stay all day and listen to its thumping.  
Betty looks up at her with tired eyes and smiles through the sleepy feeling you can see written on her face. She looks back at the love of her life and can't imagine a better way to live. 

Veronica just says 5 more minutes and they both start to drift away. She can feel sleep overtake her as she listens to her loves breathe even out.

Soon they are both fast asleep dreaming of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment feedback so I can make anything better next time  
> :)


End file.
